brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinite Beauty Xylan
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Xylan was an aspiring artist, a prideful, humble genius, a freedom fighter, a charming, social philanderer and a top member of the Royal Guard who tried his best to promote equality throughout his kingdom. If Xylan, Vale,and Elias ever survived the encounter with Desire, it is believed that Xylan would retire from his life as a member of the Royal Guard, and go back to the freedom fighter life. However, he would go out in the world and try to find his beloved Jacky and the child. When those two escaped, they went into hiding, and never knew when to come back to the kingdom. Xylan would have search the ends of the world and travel to other kingdoms just to find his partner in life and the child of the two people who's lives he swore to protect with his own. Xylan most likely would have been successful, seeing as how his story and his influence would have gotten him help from everyone he ever met and everywhere he ever visited. Everyone from the highest of nobility to the lowest of degenerates would have assisted him. If he ever returned with Jacky and the child, he would have either become a royal himself, and overtake Vale's and Elias' throne out of sheer kindness, or become a guardian and teacher to the child, caring for him as if it was his own. Appearance Xylan was a well-built young adult. Because of his artistic side and him being incredibly smart, what he wore was kind of odd for the environment around him. He bore tattoos, colored hair, and modern clothing. He also always carried his shoulder bag full of items that revolved around his life. (Details on his 1* form). Since Omni Evolution tends to simplify the design in most cases, and Since he would go back to his Freedom fighter days, his attire would be akin to his 5* form. However the bags would still be floating because of his aura, kinda like Charis. There would be one grand tree again, a sakura, and his deadly flowers and fluids would be at his feet again. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Longfelt Love 40% to all parameters, boosts Spark damage, Critical Damage, Grants Defense Ignoring and boosts elemental damage. Extra Skill: Guardian and Lover Heals over time, Brave Burst over time, and when equipped with Special Sphere, 30% to all parameters, grants immunity to forced buff removal and mitigates all attacks by 25% Brave Burst: Heartfelt Repayment 40 combo attack, boosts Atk, Def, Rec, negates status ailments for 2 turns reduces damage by 25% for 2 turns, and reduces elemental damage and critical damage for 1 turn * Boosts Attack, Defense, and Recovery by 100%, cures and negates status ailments, mitigates damages by 50% Super Brave Burst: Protective Compensation 20 combo attack, 20 combo attack, greatly increases Atk and BB Attack for 2 turns, inflicts Atk, Def, and Rec debuffs for 2 turns, inflicts any random Status ailments for 2 turns, Grants all elements to attack for 2 turns, and increases critical damage. * Boosts Attack and Brave Burst Attack by 100%, reduces Atk, Def, and Rec of enemy by 50% and inflicts status ailments, grants all elements, and increases Crit damage by 50% Ultimate Brave Burst: Absolute Appreciation 80 combo attack, completely reduces damages for 2 turns, enormously boosts BB and greatly heals HP when attacked for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB and heals HP when attacking for 3 turns, inflicts All Status Ailments and adds it to attack for 2 turns, and greatly increases Atk and BB Atk. * Boosts Attack and BB attack by 200%, mitigates damage by 50%, cures and negates status ailments, gives 8BC and heals 25% of damage, gives 2BC per attack and 50% HP drain, cures and negates all Status ailments, adds status ailment infliction to attack Enhancements: Parameter Increase: N/A Parameter Boost: N/A Spark: N/A Critical: N/A Ailment Infliction: N/A BB Gauge: N/A HP Recovery: N/A Damage Reduction: N/A Ailment Resistance: N/A Drop: N/A Special: N/A Quotes Summon Quote: You are now my responsibility to keep safe! It's the least I can do to repent for my failure! Fusion Quote: I sense one life out there. It feels like one made out of remembrance and respect. I feel those two within it. I now know my new mission. Evolution Quote: This is for the ones I loved since the beginning! I need to make it up to them! Evolution Evolves From: Mystical Grove Xylan *Evolution Materials: Mecha Earth God, Miracle Totem, Earth Totem, Earth Pot, Earth Bulb, Earth Idol, Earth Spirit, Earth Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel Evolves Into: N/A Category:CustomUnits Category:Male